TA ΠΡΕΠΕΙ ΚΑΙ ΤΑ ΘΕΛΩ
by mapilina
Summary: Έλεγχο…. Χρειάζομαι έλεγχο…Αυτό είναι που χρειάζεται η Bella περισσότερο από όλα στην ζωή της, άλλα ένα απρόσμενο ταξίδι καταστρέφει τα σχεδία της… Μπορεί να έρθει πάλι στην ζωή ; Μπορεί να αφήσει τα πρέπει και να αρχίσει να ζει με τα θέλω;


Έλεγχο….

Χρειάζομαι έλεγχο…

Όχι…. Εγώ πρέπει να έχω τον έλεγχο

Έχω ανάγκη τον έλεγχο…

Επιβάλλεται να έχω τον έλεγχο στην ζωή μου για τα πάντα, χωρίς αυτόν δεν μπορώ να λειτουργήσω, δεν μπορώ να ανταπεξέλθω …. χρειάζομαι προγραμματισμό, λίστες με πλεονεκτήματα και μειονεκτήματα κάθε κατάστασης, κάθε δραστηριότητας, κάθε απόφασης…

Η ζωή μου είναι προγραμματισμένη με λίστες, αποφάσεις, στόχους, διαγράμματα για να φτάσω την κορυφή χρειάζομαι όλα αυτά, είναι αναγκαία όλα αυτά για την καθημερινότητα μου, για τον μέλλον μου για την λογική μου….

Όπως καταλαβαίνεται δεν είμαι ένας αυθόρμητος άνθρωπος που παίρνει την ζωή και τις αποφάσεις ελαφρά τη καρδία, δρω βάση αποφάσεων που έχω σκεφτεί διεξοδικά, που έχω αναλύσει τα μειονεκτήματα και τα πλεονεκτήματα που θα υπάρξουν ανάλογα με τις καταστάσεις που επικαλούμαι να λύσω κάθε φορά…

Όποτε ναι…. Μπορεί όλα αυτά να ακούγονται υπερβολικά και να θεωρούμαι κατά καιρούς ένα τέρας έλεγχου αλλά για μένα λειτουργούν, με βοηθούν να ανταποκρίνομαι στους στόχους μου, να φτάνω στα επιτεύγματα μου σιγά-σιγά ένα- ένα, με κάνουν να νοιώθω καλά, να κρατά την λογική μου και την ζωή μου σε μια ευθεία γραμμή…..

Δεν μου αρέσουν οι εκπλήξεις, για την ακρίβεια μισώ….. ΜΙΣΩ τις εκπλήξεις θέλω όλα να είναι προγραμματισμένα, να ξέρω που βαδίζω, σιχαίνομαι τις καταστάσεις που δεν έχω υπό έλεγχο, όμως δυστυχώς για μένα ξέρω ότι δεν μπορώ να έχω τα πάντα υπό έλεγχο υπάρχουν αστάθμητοι παράγοντες σε αυτό το παιχνίδι που λέγετε ζωή

Μισώ αυτούς τους γαμημένους αστάθμητους παράγοντες

Μισώ αυτές τις εκπλήξεις

Μισώ να αλλάζουν τα σχεδία μου

Μισώ να μην ξέρω που βαδίζω

Μισώ…. Μισώ…

Θεέ μου… ακούγομαι τόσο πικρή αυτήν την στιγμή….. με ένα βαθύ αναστεναγμό κλείνω το παράθυρο του e-mail μου. Αυτό το ηλίθιο e-mail με έχει βγάλει εκτός έλεγχου αυτήν τη στιγμή, από το πρωί το έχω διαβάσει ξανά και ξανά προσπαθώντας να βρω μια λύση για να βγω από αυτό, προσπαθώντας να φτιάξω λίστες με τα θετικά και τα αρνητικά της κατάστασης που έχω βάλει το εαυτό μου μέσα…..

Με ένα γρύλισμα τα παρατάω…. Σοβαρά δεν βλέπω κανένα αποτέλεσμα να βγαίνει αυτήν την στιγμή…. Είναι αυτοί οι αστάθμητοι παράγοντες που λέγαμε που με έχουν βγάλει αυτή την στιγμή από την αίγλη και την ζεστασιά της ρουτίνας μου…

Κοιτάζοντας το ρολόι παρατηρώ ότι είναι ώρα για το μεσημεριανό διάλειμμα μου, ειλικρινά αυτήν την στιγμή δεν έχω καμία όρεξη για φαγητό χμμμ… ίσως ένας καφές θα ήταν καλύτερος …. Ναι ένας καφές θα ήταν καλύτερος και ίσως θα επιτρέψω στον εαυτό μου ένα τσιγάρο….

Ναι αυτό θα βοηθήσει αυτήν την στιγμή να πάρω τα νευρά μου υπό έλεγχο και να σκεφτώ καλυτέρα τη πάω να κάνω με αυτό το ηλίθιο e-mail που μου κατατρώει την λογική από το πρωί….

Σηκώνομαι από την καρέκλα του γραφείου μου προσπαθώντας να ισιώσω την φούστα μου από πιθανές ζάρες, με μια ακόμα μάτια στον υπολογιστή μου και με έναν ακόμα βαθύ αναστεναγμό μαζεύω τα πράγματα μου και προχωραώ προς την πόρτα.

Απέναντι από το γραφείο μου παρατηρώ την Aτζελα την γραμματέα μου, είναι μια άψογη επαγγελματίας, δόξα το θεό γι΄αυτην… σοβαρά τώρα η κοπέλα θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί ότι βρίσκεται στο ίδιο επίπεδο τρέλας για τον έλεγχο όπως εγώ, δεν νομίζω ότι θα μπορούσα να ανταπεξέλθω στο τρελό πρόγραμμα της καθημερινότητας στην δουλεία αν δεν ήταν αυτή..

Βλέπετε δουλεύω για μια από της μεγαλύτερες εταιρίες κατασκευής ακίνητων και είμαι υπεύθυνη για το τμήμα της διακόσμησης, είμαι καλή σε αυτό που κάνω, μου αρέσει αυτό που κάνω, έχω τον έλεγχο σε αυτό που κάνω, μπορώ να διαμορφώσω ένα χορό και να αναδείξω την ομορφιά του, να οργανώσω και να τοποθετήσω τα έπιπλα και όλες τις εγκαταστάσεις του ακινήτου έτσι ώστε να είναι λειτουργικό, όμορφο και δελεαστικό για τους αγοραστές, είναι όλα θέμα marketing σχεδιασμού και έλεγχου…. Βλέπετε τώρα γιατί αγαπώ την δουλεία μου. Ειρωνικό έτσι;

«Κυρία Swan; Χρειάζεστε κάτι;» η Άντζελα με έβγαλε από την ονειροπόληση μου

«Όχι Άντζελα ευχαριστώ, απλά πηγαίνω για ένα σύντομο διάλυμα. Μπορείς να με ενημερώσεις ποτέ έχω το επόμενο ραντεβού με τον Κύριο Βαλτορη;»

«Χμμ …. Ναι, λοιπόν σε περίπου 50 λεπτά θα είναι εδώ» κοιτάζοντας το ρολόι μου παρατηρώ ότι έχω άφθονο χρόνο για να βάλω το μυαλό μου σε τάξη και για να ασχοληθώ με ένα εναλλακτικό σχέδιο για την επομένη εβδομάδα που έρχεται…. Όσο και να μισώ να ασχοληθώ με αυτό είναι αναγκαίο κακό…

«Σε ευχαριστώ Άντζελα αυτό είναι όλο τα λέμε σε λίγο»

~0~

Θεέ μου λατρεύω τον καφέ σοβαρά, δεν ξέρω πως θα άντεχα να ζήσω χωρίς αυτόν μερικές φορές σκέφτομαι τους ανθρώπους που μισούν ή είναι αντιπαθής σε αυτό το υπέροχο ρόφημα και νομίζω ότι σοβαρά είναι τρελοί… αλλά ποιος είμαι εγώ να τους κρίνει θα μπορούσα να θεωρηθώ ψυχοπαθής αν ήξεραν ότι δεν αντέχω να ζήσω χωρίς τις λίστες μου, όποτε ναι… έχω επιλέξει να μην κάνω ένα μεγάλο ζήτημα για αυτό... και αυτό με φέρνει στο θέμα που προσπαθώ να αγνοήσω από το πρωί αν και μάλλον δεν τα καταφέρνω και πολύ καλά….

Η μέρα μου ξεκίνησε ήρεμα, είναι η καθημερινότητα μου και μου αρέσει, πολύ για την ακρίβεια… ξύπνησα, απόλαυσα ένα φλιτζάνι καφέ και στην συνεχεία πήγα στην δουλεία… από την στιγμή όμως που είδα τα μηνύματα του ηλεκτρονικού ταχυδρόμου μου όλα ανατραπήκαν….. βλέπετε έλαβα ένα e-mail από το αφεντικό μου και για την ακρίβεια το φίλο μου….. χμμ ποτέ δεν συμπάθησα την λέξη φίλος, θέλω να πω, πως θα καλέσεις κάποιον τον όποιο έχετε μια σχέση;

Αγόρι;

Μπα προτιμώ την λέξη φίλο… σοβαρά τώρα στην ηλικία των 25 ετών το θεωρώ πολύ παιδιάστικο να καλέσω την Δημήτρη αγόρι, θέλω να πω ο τύπος είναι 35 χρονών θα ήταν γελοίο να αναφερθώ σε αυτόν σαν αγόρι….

Όποτε ναι… είμαι σε μια σχέση με το αφεντικό μου αλλά φιλέ ούτε να σου περάσει από το μυαλό ότι εγώ δεν αξίζω να είμαι στην θέση που βρίσκομαι σήμερα και ότι απλά επειδή έχω σχέση με το αφεντικό προωθήθηκα στην δουλεία….. σοβαρά τώρα….. ΟΥΤΕ για αστείο….. έχω δουλέψει σκληρά και ο καθένας το γνωρίζει αυτό στην εταιρία…. Τέλος πάντων πάλι παραληρώ, στο θέμα μας…

Ναι το ηλίθιο e-mail

Λοιπόν έλαβα αυτό το μήνυμα σήμερα το πρωί από το Δημήτρη στο όποιο αναφερόταν ότι θα πρέπει να παραμένει άλλη μια εβδομάδα στο Δουβλίνο. Βρίσκεται εκεί για ένα συνέδριο και για κάποιους λογούς που δεν γνωρίζω και δεν θέλω ειλικρινά να μάθω αυτήν τη στιγμή θα παρατείνει την διαμονή του εκεί όποτε με ρώτησε αν θα ήθελα να πάω ….και τώρα εδώ είμαι αναποφάσιστη και ερεθισμένη μέχρι εκεί που δεν πάει…. Δεν ξέρω τι να κάνω… τα διλήμματα δεν είναι το πράγμα μου…

Παίρνω μια γουλιά από τον ξεχασμένο καφέ μου και προσπαθώ να ανοίξω το καινούργιο πακέτο τσιγάρα που αγόρασα πριν λίγα λεπτά…. Είναι μια ενοχή απόλαυση που επιτρέπω στον εαυτό μου κάτω από καταστάσεις στρες…

Και τότε με χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι σαν ένα τσουβάλι τούβλα λες και είχα την Θεια Φώτιση.

Θεέ μου…. Την επομένη εβδομάδα ήταν η συνάντηση του Δημήτρη με τον Μπαμπά μου, πως θα μπορούσα να το ξεχάσω αυτό;

Λοιπόν για την ακρίβεια ξέρω πως εγώ δεν το ξέχασα απλά προσπάθησα να το αγνοήσω… ναι έχω και αυτήν την συνήθιζα από καιρό σε καιρό, πράγματα και καταστάσεις που δεν μου αρέσουν και προσπαθώ να τα αποφύγω απλά τα αγνοώ σκέφτομαι τον εαυτό μου σαν ένα στρουθοκάμηλο απλά χώνω το κεφάλι μου στην άμμο προσποιούμενη ότι: ότι δεν μου αρέσει δεν υπάρχει απλό αλλά όχι και τόσο πρακτικό..

Τέλος πάντων ίσως το όλο θέμα με το συνέδριο είναι ένα θετικό πράγμα… ειλικρινά δεν μπορώ να δω τον εαυτό μου σε αυτήν την συνάντηση. Εγώ , Τσάρλι και Δημήτρη …. Όχι απλά δεν υπάρχει τρόπος, τρέμω με την ιδέα…

Τώρα κάποιος θα αναρωτηθεί για πιο λόγο υπέκυψα και κανονίστηκε η πολυπόθητη συνάντηση απλό…. Κάτω από μεγάλη πίεση. Βλέπετε έχω μια αδυναμία στον πατερά μου και αν αυτός βάλει τα μεγάλα μέσα είναι ένα αναπόφευκτο ζήτημα…. Θεέ μου θα μπορούσα να τον ακούσω αυτήν την στιγμή

«οοο έλα Βells σοβαρά τώρα , βγαίνεις με τον τύπο ποσό καιρό θα πρέπει να τον γνωρίσω δεν γίνεται να μην ξέρω το αγόρι…. Χμμ καλά όχι και τόσο αγόρι θέλω να πω ποσό χρονών είναι αυτός είπαμε πάλι 45; Ειλικρινά έψαξες πολύ για να τον βρεις;» σοβαρά τώρα θα έπρεπε να ήταν λίγο πιο πρωτότυπος στο όλο θέμα ξέρει ότι πάντα θα πάρει την ιδία απάντηση και κάθε φορα εχουμε το θεμα της ηλικιας. Τιπικος Τσαρλι…

«σοβαρά μπαμπά; Και σου είπα είναι 35 πάλι τα ιδία;»

«ο είμαι απολυτά σοβαρός εδώ Issabella, από τότε που χάσαμε την μητέρα σου ξέρεις ότι έχω μόνο εσένα στο κόσμο το θεωρείς ηλίθιο να ανησυχώ για το κοριτσάκι μου;»

Και έτσι απλά υπέκυψα βλέπετε από τότε που χάσαμε την μαμά μου ο πατέρας μου με ανέθρεψε μονός του έκανε ότι μπορούσε και για αυτό θα είμαι αιωνία ευγνώμον….

Όποτε το γεγονός ότι ο Δημήτρης δεν μπορεί να παραστεί στην συγκεκριμένη συνάντηση είναι ένα θετικό γεγονός για μένα και έχει και μια σουπερ φοβερή δικαιολογία. Μην με παρεξηγείτε καταλαβαίνω όλους τους λογούς που θέλει ο μπαμπάς μου να συνάντηση τον Δημήτρη και για να πω την αλήθεια ο Δημήτρης ήταν ενθουσιασμένος για αυτό το θέμα.

Το πρόβλημα είμαι εγώ βλέπετε τα πράγματα πάνε γρήγορα μαζί του και αυτήν την στιγμή η προτεραιότητες μου είναι η επαγγελματική σταδιοδρομία μου ούτε γάμοι ούτε μωρά…. Θεέ μου τρέμω αυτήν ιδέα και έχω σοβαρές υποψίες ότι έχουν περάσει τέτοιες ιδέες από το μυαλό του αλλά σοβαρά τώρα δεν βρίσκομαι σε ένα τέτοιο επίπεδο ακόμα… έτσι και αλλιώς δεν είναι αυτήν στην στιγμή μέσα στην λίστα μου το όποιο είναι ένα από τους σοβαρότερους λογούς, μπορεί να ακούγετε αλαζονικό αλλά τι να πω; Έτσι είμαι.

Μην με παρεξηγείτε μου αρέσει ο Δημήτρης έχουμε μια άνετη σχέση, η επικοινωνία μας είναι καλή καθώς και η σεξουαλική μας σχέση…. Ένταξη δεν βλέπω αστέρια ουράνια τόξα και τέτοια πράγματα κάθε φορά που βρισκόμαστε σεξουαλικά όπως αναφέρονται στα μυθιστορήματα, όλα αυτά τα θεωρώ απλά μια μυθοπλασία από την μεριά του συγγραφέα, σοβαρά τώρα είχα διαβάσει κάπου δεν θυμάμαι ακριβώς που, ότι η ηρωίδα της ιστορίας είχε ένα τέτοιο σκληρό οργασμό μου έβλεπε μαύρα στίγματα και τα πόδια της έτρεμαν…. Πόσο τρελό ακούγεται όλο αυτό;

Με το Δημητρη δεν ζούμε μαζί ο καθένας έχει το διαμέρισμα του, ούτε στην δουλεία βρισκόμαστε πολλές φορές αν και κάποιος θα μπορούσε να σκεφτεί ότι επειδή είναι το αφεντικό μου θα τον έβλεπα συνεχεία αλλά όχι..

Της περισσότερες φορές θα πάμε για δείπνο η κάποια δεξίωση η απλά θα βρισκόμαστε στο σπίτι του άλλου, έχουμε μια ήρεμη σχέση. Κάποιος θα μπορούσε να πει βαρετή αλλά για μας λειτούργει όποτε είμαστε καλά.. αυτό είναι που έχει σημασία για μένα.

Κάποτε μιλούσα με την Άντζελα και μου είχε πει ποσό ερωτευμένοι φαινόμαστε για να πω την αλήθεια αυτή η δήλωσε με φρίκαρε….. ο έρωτας δεν είναι για μένα, δεν υπάρχει τρόπος που αυτό θα συμβεί, όχι δεν θα το επιτρέψω… θεέ μου δεν θα ήθελα ποτέ να ερωτευτώ αυτό το συναίσθημα σε κάνει να χάνεις τον έλεγχο ,να κάνεις τρέλα πράγματα όποτε ούτε αυτό είναι το πράγμα μου…

Προτιμώ την ηρεμία στην ζωή μου , δεν μου αρέσει να αισθάνομαι μεγάλα συναισθήματα, με κάνουν να φοβάμαι και όταν φοβάμαι χάνω τον έλεγχο, θέλω μια ήσυχη απλή και ήρεμη ζωή, θέλω επαγγελματική σταδιοδρομία, θέλω απλά πράγματα ησυχία ηρεμία ,ρουτίνα και πάνω από όλα σταθερότητα. Αυτή είναι η ζωή μου και έτσι θέλω να ζήσω… μάλλον έτσι πρέπει να ζήσω για να κρατήσω την λογική μου, και πάνω από όλα να μην πληγωθώ….. ναι αυτός ο δρόμος που διάλεξα για την ζωή μου είναι πιο απλός πιο σταθερός και χωρίς καθόλου δάκρυα και δράμα. Έχω ζήσει και δει από πρώτο χέρι τη συμβαίνει όταν πληγωθεί, όταν θρηνείς για την απώλεια της αγάπη σου, την θλίψη και την απελπισία… δεν θα το επιτρέψω να συμβεί αυτό σε μένα, δεν θα αφήσω αυτό το ηλίθιο συναίσθημα να με καταστρέψει όπως κατέστρεψε τον Τσάρλι τότε, όχι έχω τον έλεγχο των πραγμάτων.

Δεν θα το επιτρέψω…..

Αν πρέπει να κάνω όλα αυτά έτσι ώστε να μην πληγωθώ. Θα το κάνω, εγώ πρέπει να το κάνω …. Πρέπει να έχω στην ζωη μου:

ΣΤΑΘΕΡΟΤΗΤΑ-ΕΛΕΓΧΟ-ΗΡΕΜΙΑ-ΡΟΥΤΗΝΑ-ΛΙΣΤΕΣ (ΠΟΛΛΕΣ-ΠΟΛΛΕΣ ΛΙΣΤΕΣ)

Όπως φαινεται πείρα την απόφαση μου : αύριο πεταώ για Δουβλίνο.


End file.
